Picking the Right Moment
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot; Clark proposes. Clark/Lois


Once I saw the scene with Clark having a "question" for Sam Lane, I couldn't NOT write this fic. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! :)

**Story:** Picking the Right Moment  
**Fandom: **Smallville  
**Pairing/Characters:** Clark/Lois  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1458  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** none/through 10.07 'Ambush'  
**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
**Summary:** Clark proposes.  
**A/N:** for nakimura from the 'Pay it Forward Meme'; thanks to my beta boltgirl426 for betaing and coming up with the title!

* * *

When Clark told Sam Lane that he loved Lois and didn't want to spend a day without her, he meant it. Her father arriving and his hatred for all things vigilante had temporarily put a strain on his relationship with Lois but in the long run, had also strengthened it, especially after he found out that Lois stood up to him on behalf of Clark.

It gave him the courage to ask the General something that had been bouncing in his mind for a while. To say the General was shocked when Clark asked his permission to marry Lois was an understatement.

Clark had been quick to clarify that he wasn't talking about immediately, but someday in the future, whether that was a few weeks or a couple of months. He just wanted the General's blessing.

"If you keep loving my daughter and making her happy," Sam had responded. "You'll always have my blessing."

1 year had passed since that conversation and a lot had changed. Since the Talon apartment had been destroyed, Lois had moved in with Clark. She never tried to find another place and Clark too was quite happy with the new arrangement.

One thing hadn't changed: his desire to spend the rest of his life with Lois. In fact, seeing her day in and day out, coming home with her, coming home _to _her … it just intensified his feelings.

So, today, on the anniversary of the day he had told Lois the truth about who he was, he was going to propose.

He had already told his mother of his intentions and while he had meant to buy Lois a ring, Martha had not only given him her blessing but _her _grandmother's engagement ring, which she wanted Lois to have. Clark had accepted the gift, knowing how much it would mean to not only his mother but Lois too.

Lois was unsuspecting of his intentions, though she was curious why they were getting all dressed up.

So he told her the truth, about their anniversary.

"Oh, Smallville!" Lois exclaimed. "You couldn't have mentioned it earlier? I didn't even remember …"

"Lois," he said gently. "It's okay. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you managed to do that," Lois stated, still a bit put off.

"Don't be mad," he pleaded. He didn't want their night to be ruined before it had even begun.

"I'm not," Lois said, visibly softening. "But I'm going to remember next year! You just wait and see."

"I have no doubts," Clark teased. "Can we enjoy tonight first though?"

"I suppose we can do that," Lois agreed, a smile splashing on her face.

"You look beautiful," Clark told her. She always did, at least to him, whether she was in a suit or just wearing his old football jersey. But now, in a short red dress, she took his breath away.

"Thanks," she said, "You cleaned up nicely too."

He grinned and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she agreed.

They went to Villaggio Italiano, an Italian restaurant, which was slightly fancy but not so much that they would feel awkward and out of place. The food was delicious and they had a nice time.

After dinner, they headed back to the farm, or at least that's what Lois thought they were going. Within a few miles of home, Clark suddenly stopped the car.

"Smallville?" Lois questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise," Clark declared, getting out. Opening the door for her, he grinned. "Come on."

"You have a surprise in the middle of a corn field?" Lois asked, frowning.

"Trust me," he insisted. "Please?"

Lois sighed, and stepped out. "You know, once upon a time I used to be able to resist those eyes. I miss those days."

Clark just chuckled. "It's not like I have any willpower when it comes to you either."

At that, Lois beamed. "Well, I like that part."

Rolling his eyes, he led her out to the center, where there was a clearing.

"Okay, my original question still stands," Lois announced, when he stopped walking. "Why are we here?"

"Because … this isn't any regular corn field," Clark answered. "My life changed here."

"Go on," Lois urged.

"7 years ago, Jor-El forced me into my training," Clark explained. "My human side was suppressed … all I knew was that I was Kal-El and was out to fulfill my destiny. A few months later, he released me and I landed in this field."

He watched Lois intently as he told the story, seeing recognition fill those hazel eyes.

"Little did I know or expect that someone would find me," Clark continued. "You see, there was this army brat who came to town, looking for the truth about her cousin, and she stumbled upon me instead."

"This is … _that _field?" Lois asked, visibly stunned.

"This is _our _field," Clark said, his lips curving into a smile.

"Our field," she murmured. Shaking her head, she said, "Only you would be able to remember a particular field over the rest."

"It's an important place to me," he said warmly. "You blew into my life and I haven't been the same since. You were so different than everyone I was used to, and I didn't know how to handle you."

"If I remember correctly, there was a lot of arguing involved," Lois joked, smirking.

"It was easier to fight with you," Clark agreed. "Nobody could get under my skin the way you did and I preferred pretending that I didn't like you. Yet, even back then, you were there for me … despite my abilities, you were able to stop me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

Taking his hands in hers, Lois grew serious, remembering how enraged Clark had been after he discovered Alicia's killer. "You were there for me too," she said softly. "I guess, everyone saw the arguing and assumed that that's all we did …"

"But we didn't," Clark said immediately. "Over the years, you became one of my closest friends and even without knowing my secret, you really knew me better than most people."

"I didn't even realize you had any secrets," Lois admitted.

"Which was a refreshing change," Clark said. "I had so many people in my life investigate me and you just took me as is. Yet at the same time, I felt like I had something to prove to you, more than anyone else."

He took in the beautiful woman standing in front of him, wondering how he could've ever believed he didn't want this and was extremely relieved he got his act together. But any earlier would've been too soon. No, they did it right. Now, he just needed to not mess this up.

"You never had to prove anything to me," Lois said. "I may have teased you, Smallville, but to be honest, I had lost faith a long time ago that with the exception of my father, men like you existed- genuinely good-hearted, kind, loyal … at times, you seemed too good to be true."

"Well, we're even, because I never could've imagined someone like _you _was out there," Clark confessed, squeezing her hands gently. "Yet, I was too happy to put you in the friendship category. I guess I always knew if I lost my heart to you, I would never get it back."

"Your heart is safe with me," Lois promised.

"And yours will always be safe with me," he vowed. "Now that I have you, I don't think I could ever let you go. I don't want to. When I picture my future, it's you I always see by my side."

Taking a deep breath, he dropped to one knee, Lois's eyes going wide at the implication.

Pulling out a velvet box, he snapped it open. "Lois Lane, I love you … more than you can ever imagine. I want to spend forever with you. Marry me."

Slipping his great-grandmother's ring onto her finger, he smiled hopefully at her.

Lois was staring at him, shocked, and his stomach tightened. "I know that we're young, but I know what I want, Lois, and that's you. It'll always be you, and if you give me the chance, I will make you happy for the rest of your life …"

"Yes," she said, cutting off his speech.

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "Did you just say …?"

"Yes," she repeated. "Yes, I did say yes."

He stood up. "Yes?"

"Yes," she said again, smile widening. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So get over here and kiss me already, Smallville."

She didn't have to tell him twice.


End file.
